Trickster Treat
Trickster Treat is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the second "Halloween Special" of the series. Synopsis Master Xandred and Octoroo deploy a mind-bending Nighlok named Trickster, trapping the Power Rangers in a series of horror movies. The Rangers must figure out what is reality and what is illusion. Will the Rangers escape the nightmare? Plot to be added Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) (archive footage) (voice only) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) (archive footage) (voice only) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) (archive footage) (voice only) **Rin Takanashi as Mia Watanabe (Sentai footage) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) (archive footage) (voice only) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) (archive footage) (voice only) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) (uncredited) (archive footage) (voice only) *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Mark Mitchinson as Trickster (voice) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji (credit only) *Paul Schrier as Bulk (credit only) *Felix Ryan as Spike (credit only) Errors *Due to unmorphed footage being taken entirely from past episodes, the Rangers' civilian clothing constantly changes between shots. *When firing at Trickster with the Fire Smasher's cannon mode, they name the attack as 'Multi Disk Octo Cannon' however as it was being powered by the Claw Disk it should have been named 'Multi Disk Claw Cannon'. *When Antonio calls for Octozord to fight Trickster, Octozord appears from Genta's sushi cart instead of Antonio's fish cart. This is due to footage from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *During the samurai dancing scene, the unmorphed pink ranger that was singing did not look like Mia it was instead Mako, her sentai counterpart. This is all due to footage from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *A couple shots of the Gigazord cockpit can be seen despite the Rangers using the Octo-Spear Megazord instead. Notes *Unmorphed footage of the Rangers is comprised completely of stock footage, with the actors merely supplying new dialogue. Footage of the Samurai Rangers for this episode was recycled from both parts of "Super Samurai", "He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother", "The Master Returns", "A Crack in the World", "Stroke of Fate" and "Samurai Forever". For the final zord battle, footage from the scene of Shogun Mode's transformation was used. *This episode may be placed after "Shell Game" due to the absence of Dayu, Serrator, and the LightZord. *This marks the first and only appearance of the Kuroko in Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai. The Shiba banner also appears once again after making brief appearances in the flashbacks of Master Xandred's attack on the Shiba house in "Test of the Leader" and "Fight Fire with Fire", and the banner was seen during battle in Clash of the Red Rangers. *After defeating Trickster, instead of saying "Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours" Jayden said "Samurai Rangers, Halloween is ours. *The Shinkenger ending stance replaces the traditional Samurai roll call where the other five Samurai Rangers kneel and Jayden stands as he runs his left hand up his Spin Sword's edge for a second. *The Opening is exactly the same as that of the first episodes of Samurai. The only new footage is Shark Attack Mode. Samurai has the logo, not the Super Samurai, with the absence of Rick Medina and Steven Skyler. *Unlike the previous Super Samurai Halloween special, this is the only special where the rangers have an adventure, while the previous one had Nighlok monsters tell their story of their defeat. *Its the only Samurai/Super Samurai Special with the physical appearance of Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia. *This episode never aired on Nickelodeon UK. It's UK premiere was delayed until 3 November 2013 on Channel 5, where it aired in the middle of Megaforce's first run.http://www.parkproductions.co.uk/zeoranger/web/news2013.htm *This episode marked the only appearance of the Samurai Rangers' Illusion Mode. *In the first illusion, the Rangers wear costumes that represent their zords. *After the morphing sequence, Trickster states that it was the longest "costume change." See Also (fight footage) Category:Special Category:Episode Category:Samurai Category:Halloween Specials Category:Movie Adaptations